


Ignorance and Insecurity

by robertsaaronsebastianskurt



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, M/M, Robert is an idiot, Some Fluff, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertsaaronsebastianskurt/pseuds/robertsaaronsebastianskurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative ending to tonights ep (21.07.15) where Aaron doesn't believe what Paddy is saying and seeks out Robert.</p><p>Written for missgeordiesidney on tumblr who gave me this prompt:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance and Insecurity

**Author's Note:**

> Helllllllo! Second fic of the night for missgeordiesidney!! I actually struggled to write this as i don't like Aaron coming across so naive, and i can't defend Robert's behaviour so well. Tbh, i couldn't see a happy ending but i hope it's okay anyways and that it make you feel better about tonights ep idk. At least we are all aware that Rob is trash ;)  
> Short and sweet for y'all. Enjoy and hugs. :) (Mistakes are my own.)

“I’m sorry, Paddy. I just don’t believe you. Robert isn’t that kind of guy.” Aaron turned away from a flabbergasted Paddy, getting back in his truck.  He stared at Paddy for another moment, disappointment and anger boiling in his veins. He shook his head, putting the truck into gear and speeding away, leaving a dust cloud and a shocked Paddy in his wake.

He couldn’t believe that Robert, _his_ Robert, would be as cruel and heartless as to attempt to kill someone he loved, his family. He believed that Robert’s threats were empty, born out of a need to control any and all people around him. It’s not like he wasn’t aware of Robert’s nasty side, oh boy, he was aware. That much was proved when he set fire to Andy and Katie’s caravan. But to try and _kill_ Paddy? Someone he knew was one of the most important people to him? No, impossible.

Aaron felt the intense need to see Robert, to prove to himself that he was still the man that had been so tender with him all those times, who had kept him going when there was no hope left, the one who had pulled him back from the edge of darkness. The man that he’d fallen in love with as opposed to the man that Paddy had been describing.

Aaron sped his truck into the garage once he’d reached the village, frantically pulling out his phone to call Robert. He answered after two rings.

“Hey, it’s me.”

“Aaron, what’s up?” Robert whispered. _Great_ , he thought, _must be with wifey_.

“I need to see you. Now.”

“Is something wrong?” Robert was speaking more clearly now.

“No. I just want to see you.”

Aaron felt the adrenaline rushing through his body at the thought of seeing Robert. His nerves had felt alive with an unspoken feeling since leaving Paddy, driving him to act like he normally wouldn’t. He needed to flush the images of evil Robert out of his head and replace them with the Robert he loved.

“Okay. Where?”

“The pub.” Silence on the line. Aaron became aware of his racing pulse, the adrenaline making him feel sick and shaky.

“Fine, I’ll be there in 10.” Aaron heard the line go dead. He laughed nervously to himself, leaving the garage and walking towards the pub on shaky legs. He passed Ross on the way.

“Hey, buddy. Where you rushing off too?”

“Bugger off, Ross. I haven’t got time for you and your stupid fucking face.”

“Ouch. I might have to go lie down in a dark room and cry myself to sleep. Why so harsh, darling?”  Ross winked at him.

Aaron saw Robert’s car approaching and quickly pushed past Ross, hitting him with his shoulder.

“Aw, where you going?” Aaron didn’t turn around, too intent on heading for the back door of the pub before Robert could get there. He walked through the door, checking that no-one was around and waited for Robert.

When he walked through the door, Aaron didn’t hesitate before pushing him against the wall and kissing him. He stripped him of his jacket, assaulting his neck with his lips.

“Whoa, Aaron, slow down. You wanna’ tell me what this is about?” Robert grabbed onto Aaron’s hips, gasping slightly as Aaron sucked on a soft spot on his jaw.

“Um, no.” Aaron said, between kisses. “Not really.”  

They kissed for a few more moments, feverish, tongues and teeth clashing. Aaron’s hand moved all over Robert’s body, starting off with small caresses, but becoming rough as Aaron got lost in the emotion and adrenaline of it all. He nipped at his earlobe, sucking it into his mouth. Robert moaned, hands in Aaron’s hair, tugging.  

“Oh god, I want you.” Robert said. Aaron hummed in agreement, hands moving down his body. Robert felt his head hit the wall, getting lost in his lust for the man in front of him.

“Aaron. Is there something wrong?” Robert asked, after a particularly painful push against his hips. With great reluctance, he pushed him away slightly in order to look at his face.

Aaron sighed. “I just talked to Paddy, he was making up some shit about you trying to kill him, even though the grain thing was an accident. He just wants to keep me away from you.”

Robert paled and moved around Aaron to sit on the staircase. “Oh.”

“I didn’t believe him, Robert.” He kneeled in front of him, putting his hands on Robert’s knees. “He’s just spreading lies to make me hate you. But I can’t.”

Robert put his head in his hands. This was the perfect opportunity to come clean about what he’d done, to soften the blow by admitting to him face-to-face. But, he _couldn’t_. If he admitted to the terrible thing he had done, it would be the last straw, he would lose Aaron… forever. He meant it when he’d said it a few months ago, he _couldn’t_ handle losing him. So, in typical Robert fashion, not thinking how stupid he was being or the damage he would cause in the longer run, he lifted his head out of his hands and smiled at Aaron.

“Typical, isn’t it? He’s so quick to blame it on me.” Robert laughed off the shame he felt and placed his hands over Aaron’s.

“They just don’t see how much I need you, or how much you mean to me.” Aaron’s mouth turned down at the edges.

“Or how much _you_ mean to _me_. They hate me, Aaron. We just have to accept that.”

“I don’t know if I can. I can’t handle the constant suspicion and questions.” Aaron lent his head on the banister, closing his eyes. Robert sighed, staring at the man below him. He’d made the wrong decision about telling but it was too late to go back now. He didn’t deserve Aaron but when has that ever stopped him?

He kissed him, lightly. “Come on, why don’t we go have some fun and we can forget all about this.” He wiggled his eyebrows, making Aaron laugh.

“Okay.” Aaron agreed, “I suppose that is what we do best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at robertsaaronsebastianskurt.tumblr.com :)


End file.
